


Scapegoat

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mickey is Lip's scapegoat.</p><p>Takes place a few days after Ian leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scapegoat

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head after thinking about the family's reaction to Ian leaving. Some of the characters (especially Lip) are probably a little OOC but I tried my best to stay true to the characters. I've had a lot of feels after watching 3x12 recently and I think I just needed to get this out of my system, hope you guys like it. :)
> 
> Also, feedback is greatly appreciated :)

No one had seen Ian in a couple days. Carl had told them that he'd said he was going on a last minute ROTC retreat and while no one particularly believed that, it was assumed that he would return in a day or two when he'd gotten whatever had been bothering him out of his system. It was around the third or fourth day, when there was still no word from Ian that Fiona really started to worry.

"No one's heard from Ian?"

"Nope," Lip said around a mouthful of cereal, "I've been calling him but he doesn't pick up."

"You have any idea what this is about?"

"Yep."

"You gonna tell me?"

"Nope."

Fiona sighed and reached for a cereal box as Carl came bounding down the stairs holding a knife and slashing it through the air violently. He sat down at the kitchen table and slammed the knife down next to him.

"Is that Ian's?" Fiona said as she placed Carl's breakfast in front of him.

"Yeah. He gave it to me in case a zombie apocalypse went down while he was gone"

Fiona and Lip shared a look.

"Find out where the kid is and bring him home," She said to him, "I've got enough on my plate without having to deal with his goddamn angst." Lip got up wordlessly, put on a jacket, and slipped out the door.

He checked everywhere. Dumpsters, alleys, under the L, the Alibi, anywhere one might hope to find a grieving Gallagher. He even went to Sheila's, knowing the entire time exactly where he needed to go.

He didn't even mean to end up there, he knew it would end in a fight and he was exhausted and fighting was the last thing he wanted to do. But there he was and there was Mandy opening the door and then he was pushing past her and yelling for Mickey to get his pussy ass out here.

Lip hated Mickey Milkovich. He hated Mickey because he treated Ian like shit, he hated him because Ian was good. Ian was too good for the shitty hand he was dealt, too good for the south side, and way too good for Mickey fucking Milkovich. And Lip hated Mickey because Ian loved him anyway, because Ian never gave up on him and in return Mickey had shattered his brother's heart into a million pieces and stomped on the shards until they were barely larger than grains of sand. And now Ian was gone and Lip was a hundred and ten percent sure it was Mickey's fault.

And he hated Mickey for selfish reasons. He hated Mickey because Lip still loved Karen even after everything, and he hated him because Mandy hit Karen with her car and messed her up for good. Lip hated Mickey because Jimmy left without so much as a goodbye, leaving Fiona confused and alone and brokenhearted. He hated Mickey because Frank was sick, really sick, and he had to watch Debbie and Carl watch their father die before their eyes. And he had to wipe away Debbie's tears and hug Carl in the hospital parking lot, and say that everything's gonna be okay when all three of them knew that no, not everything's gonna be okay.

And then Mickey was in front of him, unshaven, bags under his eyes, and looking like he hadn't showered in days.

"You look like shit, Mick."

"The fuck do want, Gallagher?"

"Where's my brother?"

"How the fuck should I know?" And then all that anger and hatred spilled over and Lip's fist was connecting with Mickey's face, and Mickey was down and Lip was over him, pounding his fists against any part of Mickey's body he could access. Mickey cowered under Lip, he took the beating, not even attempting to fight back. Lip felt better than he had in a long time, and he realized that it wasn't that he wasn't in the mood to fight, he just needed to find the right person.

"It's your fucking fault." Lip said between punches, "you had to go and marry that fucking commie whore and you broke him and now he's gone."

"I know. Jesus. I know. Okay. He enlisted." Lip froze mid-hit

"What?"

"The army. Four years minimum."

"He's not even fucking eighteen."

"Said he found a way around that. Can you get off me?"

"What do you mean he found a way around it?"

"Hell if I know. That's all he said."

"You didn't try to fucking stop him?"

"I- couldn't." Mickey averted his eyes. Lip wasn't surprised. Mickey had always been a pussy. He would bet the squirrel fund that Mickey was a bottom.

"Fuck."

"Gallagher."

"What?"

"Get. Off. Me."


End file.
